Tenohira no Naka no Kagayaki (A Songfic)
by melon collie
Summary: A songfic. Mifuyu. Nuff' said.


Tenohira no naka no Kagayaki -- A Songfic

  
**Tenohira no naka no Kagayaki (Brightness in the Palm)**

Lyrics: Aoki Kumiko  
Composition : Sahashi Toshihiko   
Arrangement : Sahashi Toshihiko  
Sung by : Kawashima Kazuko   
Translation: Yui-chan ([http://www.geocities.com/~yui-chan][1])

Oboete iru kashira? Anata ga umareta hi o  
Tenohira ni kibou o Nigiri shimeru you ni  
Ikutsumo no kiseki o Koete kita  
-Do you remember about the day you were born?  
-Just like holding hope tight in your hands  
-You have come over here through a lot of miracles 

Strange to say this, but I hated you, from the very first day that you were born. Somehow all you had to do was cry, and everything that was mine was taken away. You may never know, but kaa-san and tou-san loved you more than they could ever have loved me. The heir, they called you. The one who would inherit the talent and skill of weilding the Ensui.

The child of miracles...

How could I ever match up to a child of miracles?

How hard I slogged in school, before I finally topped my class, and yet when I burst home shouting out this news all kaa-san said was,

"Don't shout so loud, Mifuyu, Tokiya's sleeping..."

The winner of this race was sleeping peacefully in kaa-san's arms.

Did you know how I felt about you? 

You must have, and yet you treated me with the utmost adoration, always tagging along with me no matter how I scolded you.

And when kaa-san and tou-san finally died in that awful accident, as I cried all day, clinging on to the gravestones of the two people I felt had never truly loved me...

"Demo doushite..." I sobbed, clinging on, clinging on helplessly to the cold hard stone, knowing that all hopes I had ever had of them loving me, and being as proud as me as they were of you were lost.

I felt like I was falling down an endless spiral,

Everywhere, every evil emotion I ever had surounded me.

Jealousy.

Hate.

Self-loathing...

I wanted to stop the endless fall into my guilt, but I couldn't.

I just couldn't.

And that's where you came in, with all your childlike innocence contrasting with the sad blue eyes far too old for your age.

"Don't cry, onee-san..."

Three simple words had broken my fall.

  


Itsuka sono hitomi mo Kokoro mo tojitai toki  
Wasure nai de hoshii Hitsuyouna hito da to  
Aisare iki teru Sonzai da to  
-Sometime when you feel like closing your eyes as well as your heart  
-Please don't forget you are needed  
-You are one who is alive and are loved

After that, I don't know why, but things changed.

I took over tou-san and kaa-san's role of protecting you. It was their dying wish,

And after all, who am I to defy them.

Somehow the seeds of hate had grown into flowers of love, and I brought you up, the way kaa-san and tou-san would have.

I'm sure they would have been very proud of you.

And then the incident happened, something that would change our lives forever, and turn you into the little boy with the sad, jaded blue eyes once more.

I don't really remember what happened, just a sharp pain, and nothing more.

All I know is that I'm falling to the ground, and everything is spinning. Spinning around me, faster and faster.

But I know that you're okay, that's the most important thing of all.

As long as you're fine, that's all that matters.

Finally, kaa-san and tou-san will be proud of me.

As long as you are alive to protect the ensui, kaa-san and tou-san will be happy.

It's what they would have wanted to happen.

  


Kaze wa toumei demo Nagare wa inochi o yobu  
Kigi wa mori o tsukuri Hito wa ai o tsunagu  
Motome atte atae atte  
-Though the wind is transparent, the current brings life  
-Trees grow into a forest, and people hand down love  
-Needing one another, and giving one another

It pains me now, to see you like this. I cannot rest altogether, knowing that I am the one that has forced you to become like this.

I know you are pained Tokiya, but you must open your eyes to see.

Use those eyes, Tokiya, and see that you have friends. You have not lost everything.

You now have friends who care for you, who trust you, who feel for you...

No human is ever alone, Tokiya.

Lose your bitterness, lose your pain...

Can't you see that the person your hurting the most is me?

Can't you see me try to touch, to hold you everytime you visit me? Why can't you feel me?

Why can't you set me free?

  


Kagiri aru kara Inochi wa itooshii  
Omoidashite ...kagayaki o   
-Life has the end, that is why it is sweet  
-Please remember... the brightness

I want you to know Tokiya, that I am not dead,

I am in the morning breeze,

In every spring shower,

In the falling of cherry blossoms,

In every winter snow.

I am everywhere, Tokiya. Everywhere that you go, I am with you.

You've chained me up in your heart Tokiya, because you think that I am dead, and you will forget me.

But I am not dead, Tokiya, don't cry for me anymore.

It's time to let me go... 

Onegai...

It's time you released me for good.

__

Owari

Ailin "Wolfie"  
September 4 Y2K

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/~yui-chan



End file.
